


【Translation】Persephone's Call

by suirin



Series: [Translation]Morgengrauen/拂晓 [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, French Revolution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Play, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1792年的法兰西焕然一新。动荡时期的偶然邂逅令Legolas无力抗拒。命运就摆在眼前。它甚至有一个名字：Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Translation】Persephone's Call

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Persephone's Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221691) by [Vivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian). 



> I thank Vivian for the permission for translating this great fic!

1.

碧空如洗。莱戈拉斯凝望着头顶青天，劲风撩起了他的金色长发。两人驾驶一辆福特野马沿着高速公路一路狂飙，车载音响宣泄出枪花的《夜车》。太阳镜重新被推回鼻梁，他兀自歌唱，兀自大笑。

却是那样的郁郁寡欢。

 

2.

220年前。法国。

一月时节，寒风凛冽。浓雾笼罩的革命广场聚集了上千民众，卫兵和警卫队徒劳地试图维持秩序，已经下了一天一宿的雪不但没能搅扰到人群，反被践踏成了烂泥。

所有目光都汇聚到断头台。以及断头台的铡刀。

若不是因为圣茹斯特，莱戈拉斯也不会目睹这许多东西。现在他就站在第三排，和大家一起随着路易十六登上断头台而屏住呼吸。被废黜的国王眼下乌青，脸色惨白，破裂的嘴唇干枯憔悴。他颤抖着声音辩白道：“我原谅我的敌人，但愿我的血能平息上帝的怒火。”鼓声响起，粗暴地淹没了他的话语。

铡刀应声而落。

断首高高地斜飞了出去，人群发出一阵惊呼，那是为了共和国和自由的呐喊。莱戈拉斯和前几排的人被蜂拥而上的民众挤作一团，有人高吼，有人哭，有人笑，纷纷想用手指、舌头甚至是笔接住血滴。被挤在中间的他一边努力呼吸，一边沉思，可惜毫无感想。

人群簇拥着他行进，他并不挣扎，随波逐流了一个小时后，孤零零站在一条小巷子里。君主制在今天灭亡，他却无动于衷。

他脑中只挂念着一件事，一个词。一个名字。瑟兰迪尔。

真蠢啊，他想，一旦历史变革和自身欲望相冲突，人类究竟是有多顽固。可人之所以为人，不就是因为他们自私又愚蠢吗。就在此刻，当体内的所有都喊着疼，尖叫并且哀求时，他从未像现在一样感觉自己是个人。只求看他一眼，又或者刷过他额头的两瓣唇。

从国王审判起他便再没见过瑟兰迪尔，那已经是一个月前的事了。

可是他不懂。关于这一切的发生。

 

沙龙初遇的那晚是个四月的周二，恰好在断头台首次染血的不久之前。如今一回想倒是应上了他的惨状——失魂落魄好似也掉了脑袋。

留意到瑟兰迪尔时他正同一个朋友闲谈。他高挑，苗条，优雅，身着一件银灰色外套，款式简洁，未做任何珍珠点缀。投向他的目光起初还带着怀疑，莱戈拉斯眼见他如何凭借缜密的遣词造句获得了众人的敬意乃至敬畏。他记不起哪怕一丁点演说的内容，却能为瑟兰迪尔画上上千幅写生，描绘浓眉下那双冰川般寒冷的眼眸，下颌骨打下的阴影，秀颀挺拔的身姿，香槟色的长发以及他稍倾着头的仪态。

谁能怪他刚见他第一眼便丢了魂呢？

瑟兰迪尔仿佛是他梦寐以求、被慷慨谎言修饰过的镜像，莱戈拉斯一直希望自己添些年岁后就是这副样子。生活以洁白大理石为料，满怀激情雕刻出的鬼斧神工就该是瑟兰迪尔的模样。他的眼尾藏着恶，他的唇角含了毒。

不知怎的两人攀谈了起来，无关政治，而是有关旅行。瑟兰迪尔讲述了他最近一次游历：非洲。攀上的山峰。两大洋交汇处对冲出的细细白线。听得他心口狂跳不止，胃里上下翻搅。 

随后的一周他食不下咽，夜不能眠，直到又一次踏进沙龙，在那里被期待和恐惧绞干了脸上大部分血色。

就在莱戈拉斯心情跌入晦暗的低谷时，瑟兰迪尔来了。他差点跳下椅子迎接他，瑟兰迪尔微微一笑，显得锋利又险恶。

他邀请莱戈拉斯到寒舍续饮一杯。他当然恭敬不如从命了。

这次他们畅谈到了黎明，从遥远的异国聊到诗歌，由古希腊故事讲到罗马神话。最后瑟兰迪尔贡献出自己的客房供他休憩。

自那之后，每周二两人都相约在沙龙见面，每次瑟兰迪尔都会邀他一同回家。

由于面容的肖似，人们开始以父子论及二人，他们谁也没有费心纠正。

而当他的国家一点一滴分崩离析，他本人亦如是。

吉伦特派先头暗中支持的战争如今结出了恶果。对外战争节节败退，内战又迫在眼前，八月里王室刚遭逮捕，次日丹东便出任司法部长。那是段暴行肆虐的日子。每个人都要求诉诸于武力，他们生杀予夺，街上挤满了反对王权的暴民，称自己为无套裤汉。

莱戈拉斯是幸运的，律师生涯使他小有积蓄，加之父母留下的遗产，他并没有过多遭受通胀的挤压。

他的时间要么消磨在了自己家，要么在瑟兰迪尔家。

所以这大概能解释得通他为何对周遭的变革，对战争，对躁动的民众无动于衷了吧。和瑟兰迪尔相处时，他们沉湎的从来不是十八世纪的当下而是往昔，属于亚历山大大帝的光辉时代。瑟兰迪尔绘声绘色地讲述了亚历山大如何利剑一挥解开了戈耳迪之结，讲述那些战役与大战，特洛伊与迦太基，安东尼与克里奥佩特拉，他们拒绝向罗马进贡粮食的愚蠢，以及屋大维压倒性的优势。他讲故事的口吻仿佛曾是先人中的一员，仿佛他曾亲临其境。

莱戈拉斯似乎对自己一直热心的政治（至少在理论层面）逐渐丧失了兴趣，如此说给瑟兰迪尔听时，对方飞快地笑了下。

“我见识过许许多多革命，其中泰半都令人生厌。罗马人以为刺杀恺撒能够重获自由。真是蠢物。屋大维不过是个更严酷的独裁者。凭什么以为这回将有所不同，相信我的话吧，法兰西待价而沽，她等来的不过是另一个暴君。万事万物从来不曾改变，历史如同车轮，运转但是周而复始。”

两人原本围坐在餐桌旁，这时瑟兰迪尔忽然起身，拿着酒杯领他来到自己的房间。自从相识以来，莱戈拉斯从没问过他怎么变得如此之富有，因为对方除了看看书，散散步，逛逛沙龙，好像完全不事生产。但这又有什么关系呢？他关好身后的房门。瑟兰迪尔点燃数根蜡烛，随后偎进了冰凉壁炉前的卧榻里，举杯朝他致敬。莱戈拉斯慢吞吞地回敬，马上便迟疑了。那里只有一张卧榻。

瑟兰迪尔溢出一声轻笑，拍了拍旁边的位置。莱戈拉斯的心脏漏跳了一拍。

“脆弱令你格外迷人，”最终他挨着他躺下，瑟兰迪尔这般耳语时鼻息喷洒在他的面颊，身体贴紧住散发出滚滚热意。莱戈拉斯想不出哪怕一个话题，那么不说也罢，索性静静地躺在那里发抖。瑟兰迪尔的手指刷过他手臂，轻得不可思议。

“你想回家吗？”

“不、不想，”他磕巴着翻过身，差点摔到地上，幸好他没有。现在好啦，两个人脸对着脸，瑟兰迪尔冷冰冰的蓝眸眼帘低垂，唇角挑出猎食者般的笑。莱戈拉斯感觉从没像现在这样容易受到伤害，他都不敢呼吸了。

他不知该如何界定，也不知道自己是不是真的想要。

瑟兰迪尔欺身上前，莱戈拉斯闭上了双眼。唇瓣轻蹭过他的额头。

有手温存地贴住他的脸颊。

“我亲爱的孩子，你惧怕我，你也的确该怕我。我想你应该准备就寝了。”

瑟兰迪尔低沉的呢喃宛如上好的天鹅绒，他真的不愿现在就离开，而最终，他还是坐起身来。

“你愿意……愿意送我到门口吗？”莱戈拉斯抖着嗓子问道。

“当然。”

客房如同第二个家，他甚至搬了些书过来。两人站在门前，瑟兰迪尔显得高高在上，镇定而美丽。这吓到了莱戈拉斯，他觉得自己仿佛是棵细嫩的小树苗，在呼啸的风暴中伶仃飘摇，相形之下，瑟兰迪尔像尊来自上古的塑像般不为所动，表面光洁，坚硬，并且寒冷。

莱戈拉斯脱口而出：“你多少岁了？”昏暗闪烁的灯火下，他分不清瑟兰迪尔究竟是在微笑，还是影子制造出的错觉。他没得到想要的答案，却被推上门框。四片唇若即若离，近得能尝到瑟兰迪尔的吐息。

他不假思索地凑上前吻了他。一开始仅仅是嘴唇的贴合，但很快瑟兰迪尔的舌头滑入他口中，品尝过后便退了出去。

说完“好梦”，他丢下莱戈拉斯独自安抚狂跳的心。

第二天，整个世界天翻地覆。每当他的视线投向瑟兰迪尔，虽然不会脸红，却也不能不去想那致命的一刻。清醒的每个时辰它阴魂不散，到了夜晚又悄悄溜进所有的甜梦与噩梦。他真的不知道该和他如何相处了。瑟兰迪尔一切照常，依旧超然而冷漠，越发的令他身心俱疲。

九月初圣茹思特向他谈起多所监狱发生的大屠杀，他听得心不在焉，并没有因为千名无辜的好人死于非命感到惶惑不安。是他冷酷无情吗？是的。但那也许只是出于困惑。

他抓住圣茹思特双肩，直直看进他眼睛里。

“你得帮帮我，”他嗫嚅道。

他们就坐在他的餐室，莱戈拉斯站起身开始来回踱步。圣茹思特脸色较常日显得苍白，黑色长发松散地垂在一边肩头。他的青春动人在莱戈拉斯眼中视若无物。

“我想……我……我不知道。我很仰慕某个人。”他咬着嘴唇盯着圣茹思特。“好比你仰慕罗伯斯庇尔。”

这下他开始认真听了。

“是谁？别告诉我你被丹东的花言巧语迷住了，不然有你好瞧。”

“不，才没有。他不是政治家。”

“那就是诗人咯？”

“我觉得不是。”

“那是什么？”

“我也不清楚啦！”

圣茹思特同样站起身，伸手搭住他肩头。莱戈拉斯朝他眨了眨眼。

“我不知道自己怎么了，”他坦白。“现有的一切都在四分五裂，法兰西焕然一新，可我——我就是没法在乎。”

“你怎么能说这种话。”

莱戈拉斯望着他，用眼神无声的恳求着，终归不能解释他自己也不明白的东西。最后他摇了摇头，别开眼睛。

“你到底怎么了？”圣茹思特问。

“是爱呀，”他终于明白过来。

但他并不真懂自己的爱是哪种爱。瑟兰迪尔于他亦父亦师，可是，可是……

他觉得好无助也好幼小。他从未如此清楚的认识到自己对世界原来一无所知，他什么都不懂，不懂瑟兰迪尔。如同黑夜降临后被独自丢入密林，迷雾笼罩了树梢，不知自己身在何处，该往哪里去，他能做的唯有颤抖，寄希望于找到正确的道路，乃至于任何道路。

 

3.

瑟兰迪尔对他说，在他这个年纪已经不是小孩子了。

说这话时他摩挲着他的脸颊，颤栗沿脊椎流窜。

“那我是什么呢？”他问。

瑟兰迪尔回答：“那就由你来决定咯。”

路易十六遭处决的一周后两人终于重逢。他多想对瑟兰迪尔倾诉自己的思念之情，告诉他他再也不要和他久别，出于年轻鲁莽的缘故，他居然一五一十地坦白了。说完他顿时觉得这番话泄露太多心迹的同时表达的又太少，可讲出口的话语如何收得回。瑟兰迪尔听闻后一言不发，歪头的动作带动了长发。

莱戈拉斯笑了笑。不然还能怎么办。

1793年2月1日，法兰西对荷兰和英格兰宣战，而莱戈拉斯，他也跟自己开了战。他耗尽全部自控力辞谢了瑟兰迪尔的邀约。回绝掉更好，他抱着这个想法聊以自慰，也许他的逃离能因此坚持过三个星期，也许他还能做回原来那个莱戈拉斯。问题是尾随而来的征兵令。他动了心，当真动了心，可到头来他发现自己不想死，转而去找瑟兰迪尔求救。

瑟兰迪尔除了一句“那是自然”便再无言语，花钱找来人顶替他上了战场。

当晚他留宿在瑟兰迪尔家中，如往常那样一同谈古论今，感觉自己终于回家了。

他们再次回到那卧榻休憩，瑟兰迪尔不时起身为两人重新斟满酒杯。第三杯下肚时瑟兰迪尔饮尽了他的第五杯，酒精不动声色地引发燥热，使他头晕目眩，被对方揽入怀中时浑然不知抵抗。心脏跳得飞快，瑟兰迪尔热辣辣的鼻息打在他脸上，他能感受到他周身辐射出的暖意，连吐纳的都是他的香水味——那是春天降临蛮荒绿林的气息。他向下挪了挪好去亲吻瑟兰迪尔的脖颈，流连于那里紧实光洁的肌肤，反复舔舐他的锁骨。有力的手指插入发丝中，引导他回到先前的位置。

瑟兰迪尔低声呢喃“我要你的嘴唇”，透过卷翘浓黑的睫毛投来挑逗的眼神，于是莱戈拉斯不再有所保留，强势地吻了他，用舌尖攻陷了瑟兰迪尔的口腔，他虽落了下风，却输得心甘情愿。瑟兰迪尔头一偏结束了这个吻，舔了舔自己饱满肿胀的双唇，手指不甚温柔地来到莱戈拉斯背后，充满了征伐的渴望。

“起身，”瑟兰迪尔命令道。莱戈拉斯顺从地站起来，眼前霎时一黑，身形不稳地晃了晃。

瑟兰迪尔领他至床边，床头上方居然挂了一副鹿角。鹿角。要知道半个巴黎可都在闹饥荒呀。莱戈拉斯忍不住哈哈大笑，被瑟兰迪尔粗暴地搡了一把要他噤声。

“用你的手和膝盖撑好，”他发出沙沙的嘶语，听得莱戈拉斯尾椎发麻，唯有乖乖照做。

身上的衣物都还原封未动，但也只维持到了瑟兰迪尔一把扯下他长裤，从容不迫解开衬衫和马甲的那一刻为止。很快他便浑身赤裸的接受了瑟兰迪尔眼神的逡巡爱抚，不确定自己该恐惧还是兴奋。

沁凉的手指落在脊背，划过臀部圆润的曲线，最后攫住了他两条大腿。

“看得出你未经人事，”瑟兰迪尔滚烫潮湿的呼吸喷洒在他股间，出其不意地握住了他的阴茎。原本想说些什么的他不假思索地拱上前去，唇间泻出一声呻吟，引得身后瑟兰迪尔吃吃发笑。

“你真像一片没来得及转绿的小嫩叶，却已经是参天大树的一部分了。我何其有幸才得以见识这份青春无暇。”

他开口想要反驳，马上被瑟兰迪尔用嘘声制止了。

健壮的躯体将莱戈拉斯完全拢在身下，他用舌头舔弄他的颈子，用手替他拨顺长发展露出大片肌肤，紧贴着吐露湿漉漉的絮语。仿佛掌握了全世界的光阴般，瑟兰迪尔慢吞吞地从他肩胛骨开始亲吻，沿着脊柱辗转舔舐，堪堪停在了后腰。双手爬过莱戈拉斯的大腿，不慌不忙掰开了他的臀瓣，在那里留下自己滚烫的吐吸，起先是吮吻，而后以舌头将他刺穿。莱戈拉斯双眼几乎翻过头顶。

他呻吟着叫着“哦上帝”，脑袋陷进枕头。瑟兰迪尔的舌头开始进进出出，动手慢条斯理地撸动他的勃起。

时间和空间全部模糊了概念，最终在他眼前炸成一片星光，从他双唇不断涌出过会儿肯定会羞得无地自容的下流话，精液溅湿了瑟兰迪尔的手指。精疲力竭的莱戈拉斯侧身瘫软在床，咻咻地喘着粗气。瑟兰迪尔豹子一般优雅地滑下床，满上酒杯，坐回他身边小口小口抿着酒，把一根精液未干的手指抵在了他唇边。他原本是想说点什么的，最后还是徐徐张口放他捅了进来。得到吮吸的瑟兰迪尔为此亮出了牙齿。

他撤出手指，又呷了一口酒，再度倒满后递给了莱戈拉斯。

瑟兰迪尔平静的脸蛋不曾泛起一丝涟漪，就这样看着欣然饮下酒液的他跌回床褥。那模样叫他心里打鼓：应该离开了吗？

但瑟兰迪尔什么都没表示，他从容地脱得只剩一层里衣，同样钻进了被子里。

莱戈拉斯小声嘟囔着“能不能……我可以吗……？”之类的话，被瑟兰迪尔圈入怀中。他舒舒服服地偎在旁边，汲取着他的气息，很快就睡着了。

第二天一早他独自醒来。空气中浮动着咖啡的香气。记忆忽然杀了个回马枪，羞得他满面透红，血管奔涌的满满都是肾上腺素。头发乱得像草窝，怎么也梳不整齐，他一边小声咒骂，一边飞快地套上了衣服。

“别着急，”楼下传来瑟兰迪尔的声音。“街上拥满了人，你不会现在就想出门的，孩子。”

“为什么？出什么事了？”

“我相信他们正在洗劫店铺。”

莱戈拉斯跑下楼梯，拐进了厨房。

“又来了？”

瑟兰迪尔朝他转过身。

“噢，那么忍饥挨饿时你要怎么办呢？”瑟兰迪尔严厉地反问了他。莱戈拉斯心口漏跳一下时，对方却递来一杯咖啡，顺便附赠了一抹微笑和糖罐。

近一段时间怀疑的声音越涨越高。尤其在遭奥地利军队挫败后，迪穆里埃将军反水并企图率领麾下军团攻占巴黎的时刻。他的士兵拒绝了他，但这并不能扭转人们心头蔓延的恐惧。吉伦特派先是指控丹东，紧接着吉伦特派自己也成了怀疑的对象。与此同时罗伯斯庇尔掀起了又一波血雨腥风，新机制投入运行，革命法庭就此成立。这时瑟兰迪尔告诉他，真正的危险到来了——法庭的判决不得上诉。丹东则坚称“让我们变得可怖起来，这样人民便不必如此”。

仅仅一天后，旺代开始了反革命浪潮。

瑟兰迪尔叮嘱他要多加小心。人们对逊于自己者往往充满怜悯，而对胜于自己者满怀仇恨，他们二人都不必为了咖啡、糖精、肥皂和面包抗争，那么千万不可留下口实，也千万不可多言。

右翼吉伦特派与左翼雅各宾派渐行渐远。吉伦特派试图审判马拉，这位人民之友，替人民讲话、代人民斗争的雅各宾派记者;瑟兰迪尔称其为“一招臭棋”。吉伦特派的行径的确适得其反，民众纷纷起来反抗，不但马拉无罪释放，吉伦特派最终也失去了政治核心力量的信任。

然而事态的发展远没有到头。5月31日，愤怒的无套裤汉携数门大炮武装入侵国民公会，要求驱逐吉伦特派，除非逮捕29名吉伦特派代表，否则绝不撤离。暴力胁迫再清楚不过。

至此，雅各宾派与无套裤汉建立同盟。

反革命的叛乱之火终于席卷了马赛、里昂等主要城市，大力反抗此次不公。更不要提旺代的叛军羽翼越加丰满。

在这动荡不停的时刻，瑟兰迪尔宣布：尽管南特局势一触即发，他也不得不安排一趟西行了。被问及原因时他的回答是：“那边有生意要料理。可以的话请务必与我同往，一切开销由我承担。”

那天夏日的阳光打在瑟兰迪尔长发上，映出了一片金黄。

当他凝视瑟兰迪尔的双眼，他便不会想起三面受敌的法兰西和风起云涌的内战。那双眼眸冰冷如冻湖，他像落水的枝桠般被冰封在了里面，这一刻他的全部希望也不过如此：化为一根树枝，永远冻在瑟兰迪尔这片冰湖里。然而瑟兰迪尔仿佛又是早春、盛夏与深秋的化身，甜蜜、激昂又腐朽。

他感觉特别清醒。挨了一整天下来虽然感觉筋疲力尽，躺到新铺好的床褥上时却完全无法入睡。房子显得特别安静，连钟表的滴答声都没能打破寂静的氛围。

入夜后他们才抵达这里，快速用了顿加热过的晚餐，房东太太带他去了自己房间。他向瑟兰迪尔道过晚安才爬上床。由于盛夏的缘故，南特之行一路上干燥且暴土扬场，马车固然舒适，不过道路越加崎岖之后他宁愿选择骑马。

旅途刚开始时瑟兰迪尔一言不发，过了一会儿他讲起了斯库拉与米诺斯的传说：米诺斯轻易地哄骗了斯库拉的爱情，协助他这个敌军将领攻占她父亲的王国，破城后却将她无情抛弃。生着狂野绿色长发和绿色胡须的渔夫爱上了她，凶残的女巫喀耳刻却爱上了渔夫。后面还有更多不幸——心碎恼怒的喀耳刻不肯放过斯库拉，终将她变为腰围恶犬的海怪。

瑟兰迪尔对他说：“女人的仇恨就是这般，每当心爱之人移情别恋，受到伤害的她们不会摧毁那名男子，而是毁掉另一个女人。”他要他记住自己这番话。但莱戈拉斯只关心他的语调及其刻画出的场景，每当闭上双眼，那些萦绕不散的画面总会在他眼前浮现。后来又多了瑟兰迪尔的声音。一直是他的声音。有时候他发现自己会跟脑海中的瑟兰迪尔讲话。傻瓜，他一直知道自己是个傻瓜。

这时忽然有了光。

门下透出昏黄的一线，他没听到任何脚步声，光束很快消失了。下一秒他坐起身，尽可能安静的打开房门，只瞥见一抹香槟色的长发消失在了下一个拐角后。莱戈拉斯犹豫了一拍心跳的时间，跟了上去。

不管他先前期待过什么，肯定不是眼前的场景。幽暗的烛火下，有个男人立在客厅静静等候。他身材矮小但很壮实，浓密乌黑、打着发辫的长发披散在肩头，靠近太阳穴的部分已经染上了风霜。他有双锐利的暗蓝眼睛，鹰钩鼻下双唇抿成了一条细线。仪态威严，甚至带了股王者风范。

他隆隆低吼：“你居然还有胆量约我前来。”嗓音引得颤栗一路淌下莱戈拉斯脊柱。瑟兰迪尔背对着他，但听得出他走上前时嗓音里含了笑：

“别这样装腔作势好么，索林。”

“好呀。那么请恕我闯入您的领地？”

瑟兰迪尔踏上前，不疾不徐地围着他绕了半圈后突然弯下腰，长发随之垂下。

“你要晓得，我有恩于你，索恩之子。”

“不准提我父亲的名讳，也别想来教训我。你来可不是为了救我，我的大人。很久以前你便已失信于我。”每讲一个字索林的声音就弱下一分，也更愤怒一分。

“那你为何要守约呢？”瑟兰迪尔话里浸满了讽刺。

“我为什么来此响应你的召唤？”索林此时彻底冷静了下来。

紧张的气氛几乎化为可触摸的实体。莱戈拉斯屏住呼吸。

瑟兰迪尔耳语道：“你一定是个傻瓜才以为自己能够抵抗巴黎。”两个人已经离得很近了。索林骤的上前一把掐住瑟兰迪尔喉咙，将他摁到墙上。震惊的莱戈拉斯瞪大双眼，正打算上前调停的当口，瑟兰迪尔却笑了。他以前从没像这样绝美又肃杀。

“可你一向不都是个傻瓜么。现在把手拿开，不然我可要拧断你的手臂了。”

莱戈拉斯眼见索林手指抽动，随即垂到了身侧。

两人依旧挨得太近。他隐隐觉得有哪里不对劲，比如瑟兰迪尔恶作剧得逞般的微笑，比如索林那双锐利蓝眸射出的凶巴巴眼神。

“我想你已经得知雅各宾派开出的价码了吧。投诚者一概赦免。”

“我不是懦夫，瑟兰迪尔。我为我所爱的一切抗争。”

“我听够了你恶心的漂亮话！你抗争只是为了满足自己的骄傲和荣誉。”

他啐道：“至少我还有骄傲和荣誉可言。”

“激怒我并不明智，索林。”

“是么？看来你就是应付不来事物的本性啊。永远不能。”

电光火石间，瑟兰迪尔改变了两人的位置，被摁在墙上的人成了索林。一柄短刃抵住索林的颈子，刀刃闪着寒光。

瑟兰迪尔低喃：“冷静点，小朋友。”

索林笑了，那模样真是可怕。笑容里毫无欢乐，唯有愤懑与仇恨。

“六十年前你已经杀过我一回，”说着索林一把揪过瑟兰迪尔衣领，发狠地吻了他。

莱戈拉斯感觉又是反感又是兴奋。

两人分开时瑟兰迪尔被蹂躏得双唇红肿，索林咬破的地方淌下了一颗小小的血珠。

“接受赦免。”瑟兰迪尔要求。

“你知道我不会，”索林如此回答时躲开了瑟兰迪尔。莱戈拉斯迅速向后退去，悄然拉开隔壁小厅的房门溜了进去，直等到脚步声渐行渐远，前门打开又合上，多等了一会儿才敢又溜出来。

走廊再度陷入黑暗。他不知该作何感想，不知为何感觉如此受伤。

他甚至不知道自己想要什么了。

床垫很柔软，被褥也很凉爽舒适。他记不清自己是怎么走回房间的。胸腔里的一颗心跳得沉甸甸，只要一想到瑟兰迪尔和那个男人胃里就颠三倒四，在他听来两人的对话一多半根本解释不通。他想哭可是哭不出来，再也不愿见瑟兰迪尔了，但同样他也不想孤零零一个人。

门上响了一声。一开始他以为是自己的潜意识在作祟，马上又响起第二声。他起身磨磨蹭蹭地打开了门。

瑟兰迪尔大大方方迈了进来。

开口便是一盆凉水：“偷窥别人实在太失礼。”莱戈拉斯被噎得心头起火，好想也伤害伤害他。

他颤抖着声音问：“他是谁？”

“与你无干。我不希望你再犯，你可听好？”

瑟兰迪尔逼上前来，高大的身形充满了压迫感，垂着冷冷的蓝眼睛视线落在他身上。

“别担心，”莱戈拉斯不打算松口。“一回到巴黎我再也不会来烦你了。”

“你在讲气话，我的小男孩。”

“我不是你的小男孩，”莱戈拉斯嘶声道。泪水浸痛了双眼，令他越加气愤。

“管好你的舌头，莱戈拉斯，”瑟兰迪尔说着更近了一步，探出一只手贴在他颊边。

莱戈拉斯啪的甩开了。

“别碰我，”说完他向后退去。瑟兰迪尔眼中闪过某种异样的情绪，某种非常阴暗的东西。

“你的妒忌令我受宠若惊，亲爱的（darling）。但是给我到此为止！”一拍呼吸的功夫他便被囚禁在了瑟兰迪尔温暖的躯体和床柱之间。

“要乖呐，莱戈拉斯。”

莱戈拉斯不情不愿地闭上眼睛，暖洋洋的鼻息拂过他唇瓣，紧跟着嘴唇也压了上来。他默许了对方，因为他的软弱因为他需要这个吻。

天可怜见，他一丁点都不想跟别人分享瑟兰迪尔，一点不想再有人碰瑟兰迪尔哪怕一下。他攥住对方的衣领拖向自己，样子像极了先前的索林。慢慢地他张开双唇放瑟兰迪尔滑入舌尖，纠缠在一起轻拢慢捻。瑟兰迪尔的一双手插入他发中，抹过他的脖颈锁骨，划过了他的胸膛。

很快他沉下身子双膝着地，莱戈拉斯颤巍巍地挑起眼皮屏住了呼吸，坚定的大手从裤腰扯出衬衫下摆，将它拦腰折起。滚烫的湿吻印落在皮肤，去了更靠下的地方。

事后瑟兰迪尔离开了房间，莱戈拉斯躺在床上气喘不停，暗自希冀要是他没走该有多好。

后来他睡着了。梦里斯库拉与索林在一片荒凉无垠的白沙滩上漫无目的地游荡，瑟兰迪尔立在喀尔刻身侧，高高在上万世不朽，神祗一般无悲无喜，冷眼望着万物终成过眼云烟。

市井的气氛一天比一天阴沉。返回巴黎的行程因此遭到推迟。

然而起义不见平息反而愈演愈烈，他们深陷在战争的泥淖不可自拔。

每当夜深人最静时，他总会幻想死神的模样：身形高大，长袍加身，行动如丝，好比那种纯然晦暗、沉得翻不起反光的黑缎，下颌与双唇以外的面容全部被黑暗藏匿，只见他噙着微笑、拖着大镰走街串巷。这当然是以一种婉转的方式表达了周遭的惨淡愁云，比方泼天的血，比方饥馑，比方内战。

莱戈拉斯感觉仿佛置身于风眼之中，两人越是高枕无忧，他越是不由自问这份庇护究竟还能持续多久。

他试着不去怀疑瑟兰迪尔，不去评判，他二人之所以滞留在此是因为瑟兰迪尔与索林有生意要做，以致于不得归还。瑟兰迪尔即便警告过莱戈拉斯要谨慎行事，却还是那样超然那样无动于衷。谨慎，莱戈拉斯心想，难道该谨慎的不是你么？这话他当然没有说，也不敢说，它塞满了他的思绪，最终在怒火驱使下冲上了街头。愚蠢的举动，他晓得，可这些天来他干的哪一件事不愚蠢。

监狱被旺代的叛军塞得人满为患。树叶由绿转成了橙和黄。

莱戈拉斯开始相信，入冬前他们便能获释。

他独自沿着卢瓦尔河漫步，瑟兰迪尔半裸着陷在床褥里的画面纠缠着他的思绪不放，那时还不到晌午，瑟兰迪尔已然酒杯在手，冲着进门告知自己准备出门的莱戈拉斯将脊背弓出一个曼妙的弧度。光去想一想就害得他脸颊发烫，完全没理会身后压低嗓门的窃窃私语和接近的脚步声。

被两名士兵攫住时他正盘算要不要回家。

他抗议了，恐惧像高烧似的席卷了他，一句“拜托”刚刚溜到嘴边，脸上便被其中一名士兵揍了一拳，疼得他头晕脑胀地闭上嘴。他尝到了血味。

“公民，不要抵赖你曾向反革命份子橡木盾提供庇护，”高个子士兵这样说道。

橡木盾？他才不认识什么橡木盾。

“您一定是搞错了。我不认识——”

又一记重拳打断了他的话。黑暗占据了他的视野。

牢房里摩肩接踵满得几乎马上要涌出去，大家只能或站或坐着入睡，完全不存在多余的空间可言，这里疾病蔓延起来像山火，传播起疯狂亦如是。

有些人撕撕扯扯斗殴而死，尸体丢在牢房没人清理，空气永远混杂着腐尸的臭气，屎尿的恶臭，呕吐物和血的难闻味道。

莱戈拉斯简直无法相信厄运就这样降临到自己头上。他要求见瑟兰迪尔，找律师，找随便哪个代理人都行。

如此这般，行进中的风暴从他身上卷了过去，再也回不到庇护他的风眼。

他龟缩在牢房一隅，双膝拢在胸前努力汲取呼吸，第一个星期过去时仍旧坚信瑟兰迪尔会来带他走。

起初他又惊又慌好像头一次挨了父亲打的孩子：难以置信，理解不了刚刚究竟出了什么事，然而离死亡咫尺之遥的滋味终究将他麻痹。

再后来，监狱开始处决囚犯。

绝望像位母亲，将人们揽入胸怀，哺以酸败的乳汁。他的求生欲比任何时候都强烈，真害怕自己还没来得及上断头台就先死在了求生心切上。

他生命中最后的时光全部用来抵抗其他囚犯，捍卫自己仅剩的那一丁点可怜的尊严，直到长长的金发沾满污垢，尘土弄脏了他的脸蛋，衣衫变得破破烂烂，浑身上下都是淤青。历经过种种遭遇后他弄清了一件事——到头来，谁也别想留下半点体面。

这时牢里悄悄地传念起了一个名字：让-巴普提斯特•卡里尔。

他们的归宿不是断头台。流言跑得比瘟疫还快：特别法庭不会安排听证会。根本没有上断头台这回事。所有人将被处以淹刑。

一男一女赤着身子捆在一起，这就是所谓的共和国婚礼。那些船底开凿好特制活门的河船正是一对对苦命鸳鸯被卢瓦尔河吞没前的最后一站。

夜里他会无声无息地哭泣，咸的泪水灼痛他的肌肤，他死死揪住自己的金发，抑下声声抽吸和啜泣，眼前浮现出瑟兰迪尔平静而光洁的脸蛋。他臆想中的瑟兰迪尔总是如大理石般冰冷坚硬，绝不屈服也永远美丽，他有多渴望将他撕个粉碎就有多渴望那双温存地手能来摸摸自己的头。他满脑子都是该说却没说的话，该做而没做的事。还没见过瑟兰迪尔心烦意乱，还没仰望过异国的天空，还没能在大海中畅游——差点就要达成了呀！本可以离开法兰西实现心愿的呀。现在好了，他还没来得及游历旧世界，也没能按照心意被谁爱过一遭。他失去了繁衍儿孙的机会，永远体味不到组建属于自己的小家庭那至高无上的幸福。那么多本可能拥有的幸福。

然而他心中某处依旧存活着一丝希望。

关于这部分他想不太起来了。恐惧却好比一把利刃，一刀一刀地刻进了他骨血里。他还记得禽鸟的啼叫，水的潮味，尸首的腐臭。他们将他剥得精光时汗液冷冷地黏在皮肤上。以及被绑到一起的瞬间她冰凉的肌肤。他忘了她的脸，但仍记得她的眼眸：深棕色虹膜周围箍着一圈血丝，眼泪凝成了一层水膜。他忘不了和她一同卷入树皮，被刺骨的河水吞噬时肋骨间刺痛的希望。

他们拼尽全力去挣扎去反抗，血管最后一次狂涌过肾上腺素。全是徒劳。

 

4.

入夜了。河堤上仍流连有羽翼的鼓噪，水禽的鸣叫余音不散。

瑟兰迪尔已经搜寻了整整两个星期，没日没夜地走访所有他能贿赂的监狱以及港口。

寥寥几只灯笼用它们惨淡的火光照亮了人行道与河面，尸首腐烂的臭味铺天盖地，闻得瑟兰迪尔胃里直翻腾，庆幸从见莱戈拉斯最后一面起就再没进过食。

他微眯着眸子，以豹子般的安静敏捷由一艘船转至另一艘船，目光次第掠过只只船锚和堤岸。由于河底沉满了死尸，每次起锚都能带起不少上来。

最终发现他时，他的双唇忍不住溢出一声寂静的哭嚎。

湿泞的长长发缕摇荡在寒冷的夜风里，青紫的躯体毫无生气，表面闪着点点水光，四肢赤裸着扭曲成怪异的角度，耳朵任凭一只渡鸦肆意啄食。

容不得瑟兰迪尔细想，他倏的探手攥住渡鸦的脖子，根根修长指头缠进了油黑的羽毛，一把将它拧断。

他把他从锚上拖起，以最快的速度驮进附近一条小巷中，平放在了人行道上，无声地伏在他胸前痛哭。

这是莱戈拉斯醒来时透过心眼所看到的一切。

他嗫嚅：“我死了吗？”

瑟兰迪尔回答：“是的，你死了。”

 

时光荏苒，他几乎回想不起1793年秋到1794年春之间的日子。

他所知的全部就是自己其实一无所知。他需要时间来调整。瑟兰迪尔说如果足够幸运的话，一百年后他也许又能重见阳光。至于当下，自然想都不要想。

又过了很长一段时间他才能面对自己新生的饥馑和满足它的方式，虽然结果并不如他所想，反倒自然而然成了他骨血里的东西：必须如此，非做不可。同时他还深深地了解到人类并非是种慈悲为怀的造物。或者说只有他不是。不过他也算不上人类了。

瑟兰迪尔成了他未卜长路上的指引者，但他绝不是那种辰星般的存在，反而更趋近于黑洞——转过身踏上永夜中最幽暗的那条蹊径吧，瑟兰迪尔就在彼岸。

现在他开始东拼西凑上了一部分真相。有关瑟兰迪尔真正的年岁。有关他讲述大流士、亚历山大和屋大维的往事。那些故事的来源不是书本，而是亲身体验。

 

莱戈拉斯感受到了转变，方方面面的转变。

曾经有过那么一段愤怒期，他掀翻了整个房间的家具，对准瑟兰迪尔的背影丢去葡萄酒瓶，冲他大吼大叫。接下来是恐惧期和悲痛期，导致他再没有踏出一地狼藉的卧室。

苏醒后不久的某个夜晚，瑟兰迪尔告诉他：“创造之前必先破坏殆尽。”听完他扑上去撕扯瑟兰迪尔，马上被后者制服了，瞪视他的目光冰冷空阔，如同清晨降临时分的冰原。他两边腕子烙下了淤痕，恐惧和肾上腺素在血管里横冲直撞。瑟兰迪尔沉默时特别吓人，一对亮蓝眼睛透不出半丝光彩。

第二天夜里他摇摇晃晃走进他房间，想跟他道歉。瑟兰迪尔关好房门，下一秒他扳过他身子顶在木板上，令莱戈拉斯狠狠倒抽了一口气。

急迫的手指很快将他剥得赤条条的，滚烫的呼吸打在裸背上渐渐往更隐秘的地方拂去，直至瑟兰迪尔双膝坠击地面时的闷响撞入他的耳道。

瑟兰迪尔掰开他的臀瓣，探入炽热黏腻的舌头刺戳逗弄着一寸寸攻城略地，莱戈拉斯多希望自己能抓住些什么，随便什么都好。

随后瑟兰迪尔加入了一根手指，这以前可从来没有过。他全身都浸在发烧似的热潮里，被对方耐心的一点点打开，被迫发出低低的呻吟，诅咒乞求些自己也不确定的东西。

“到床上去，”瑟兰迪尔抵着他颈子沙沙耳语，他忽然感觉到一阵空虚难耐。

莱戈拉斯默不作声地照做了，瑟兰迪尔将其推倒在床，放纵自己修长的手指沿着他的腿线停在了大腿根处。

一个挺身他便挤进他两腿之间，开始剥除自己的衣物，终于赤身贴上了裸体。

心脏疯跳的莱戈拉斯支起身子前去索吻，瑟兰迪尔为他张开嘴巴，一时间嘴唇和舌头淫靡地痴缠在一起，直到瑟兰迪尔摁着他喉咙压进床褥，眼神几乎将他刺透……就那么滑腻腻地插了进去，虽未整根没入，但也足够深到莱戈拉斯翻起眼珠了。瑟兰迪尔探手包裹住他胀痛的阴茎，同时送上了自己的双唇。

过了一会儿他开始迎合着推起屁股，有点好奇瑟兰迪尔到底怎么给自己润滑的，不过其实也不是真的太在乎，满足的颤栗像阵银雨浇遍全身，他不知足地把对方拖向自己。瑟兰迪尔香槟色的长发顺着肩头倾泻而下，被汗湿的肌肤粘得格外凌乱，他紧贴在莱戈拉斯耳根低喘，嗓音有着天鹅绒的质地。

这时瑟兰迪尔猝然拔了出来，轻巧地翻过他的身体拉高成趴跪的姿势，重新狠狠地捅了回去。凭借这个截然不同的角度，瑟兰迪尔顶到了深处某个点上，使得莱戈拉斯纵声呻吟，继而牙关咬紧。

瑟兰迪尔牢牢掐住他臀肉，拉扯过来好把自己抽出来再插回去。

交欢的节奏越来越野蛮，每次瑟兰迪尔都能准确地撞上那个点令他眼花缭乱，他完全笼罩在他身上，两人的长发融成了一泼黏稠的铂金。耳后传来湿热的呢喃情话，其中一些下流得叫他面红耳赤阴茎抽搐。

瑟兰迪尔重新裹住了他的分身，伴着抽插的韵律上下撸动，他能感觉到两人都高潮在即。

忽然瑟兰迪尔一把揪住他的长发，粗暴地迫使他脑袋歪向一边。

那把阴沉的嗓音吐着气音说“看着我”，于是莱戈拉斯望着他干得愈发残暴，被一次次甘美而分量感十足地击中要害，接受抚弄的地方同时加快了速度。他瓮声瓮气地发出一声哭喊高潮了，瑟兰迪尔很快也追了上来。

他脱力地陷在床垫里，被这无边快感炸丢了魂儿。

是夜他睡在了瑟兰迪尔床上，又在他怀中醒来。他感觉安全无虞，虽然身体正以一种微妙却喜人的方式隐隐作痛。这成为新一段他日后会拿出来怀念的时刻之一，一段像是被烙铁烙进来的回忆，会伴随房内欢爱过后的气息，床单丝滑的触感，在街灯微光的映照下瑟兰迪尔散落着阴影的躯体和脖颈线条，以及凌乱掩住面容的长发而苏醒。即便两百年过去，回想起这一切时他仍将感到无比的受伤和无尽的孤单。

但它们来得不会那么快，至少来年不会。他心想，也许，仅仅是也许，对于瑟兰迪尔而言这一年只像是眨了眨眼，而非永生。

他想要碰触，可是他不敢。自从南特以后，两人之间有哪里变了质。时不时的瑟兰迪尔会称他为“吾儿”，叫他“我的孩子”，他则叫他“父亲”。而他的确是他的父亲，尽管是以他永远不能理解的方式。他教会他什么是生活，该怎样生存，他是他铁石心肠的严师。

二十年后他第一次离开了他。

过了五年他才回到他身边，没有一句道歉也没有一句解释的话。莱戈拉斯于是慢慢开始懂得，这便是最终的结局。起初他极端无助，他被吓坏了。

他花了很久才意识到自己是头披着年轻人外皮的饥渴野兽。他深谙游戏规则，可以伪装到尽善尽美，没人能拘束他什么，既能以上位者身份予取予求，也大可以雌伏于他人身下承欢。然而总有一件事是他永远都办不到的——领悟。

只有瑟兰迪尔才懂，而他完全无法领会瑟兰迪尔这个存在。他怎么能够懂呢，区区一名还没有一个世纪古老的稚子，领悟瑟兰迪尔那种高高在上的不朽存在？阿克那顿驾崩后，他曾亲眼见证仍为孩童的图坦卡门与他同为孩童的姐姐也是妻子一起离开沙漠之城阿马尔那，几番辗转回到底比斯。他和他们一样穿过荒野，回眸眺望过行将没落的城都与那两座山峰间升起的太阳。而那已经是整整三千年前的事了。

 

5.

2013年．他正沿着高速公路狂奔。

身边这生着一头长长红色卷发的姑娘单手打着方向盘，一门心思全扑在路况上，完全吝于施舍给他一个微笑。他一直没搞懂自己为什么要选她作伴，可惜现实如此。二人一路从纽约赶往华盛顿，眼下正开在通向距华盛顿75公里的谢南多厄国家公园的路上，刚一开上长空大道，他马上关掉了音乐。森林里的空气更加凉爽，湿润，新鲜。

他一直等到天黑后才偷偷溜出房间，隐没入夜色。他不会回去了。夜凉如水，深蓝色的夜空中没有一丝云彩，闪烁着漫天繁星，即便时隔多年，这一幕依旧夺去了他的呼吸。和头顶的壮美相比，他的郁郁寡欢显得特别渺小而琐碎。但这不就是他么：渺小而琐碎。

无论路途中和那姑娘有过多少交谈，他依旧是孤独的。好一个糟糕的同伴。有时候他会遇见某个人，擦出火花，坠入爱河，后续还会有段引颈交缠，但他很清楚不会再有更多了。对方辞世后不得不永世忍耐的人永远是他。

同样令人痛苦的是，他完全无法改变什么。他既不想追赶死亡，也不向往凡人的生活。自从卢瓦尔河将他吞没后又吐到瑟兰迪尔脚下，他渴望的只有活着。

去学习，去了解，去感悟，去体验这个世界。

但这并不代表他会开心。人活在世，谁能时时开心呢？

他安静地徒步穿梭于密林之中，虽然不比瑟兰迪尔的那份宁静，但他就是知道，这里每一棵树木都比他年轻。

他依旧心怀期许，能够向瑟兰迪尔展示一番。为他展示一切的一切。

从1906年4月在旧金山时起，他们再没有见过一面；从1824年4月拜伦之死时起，他们再没有讲过一句话。然而时间毫无意义。有意义的是，春天总会来到。生机勃勃。喜怒无常。

他徒步穿梭于密林之中，向瑟兰迪尔倾诉着只有树木聆听的缠绵絮语。

他念出他的名字仿佛是念出了一个魔咒：每次都能带出一阵轻颤令他尾椎发麻。

直至永远。

【END】


End file.
